


Prompts and drabbles

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, sick tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles and prompts from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dick&dami family ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damien crying but totally NOT crying" from [theshippingmun](http://theshippingmun.tumblr.com/)

Dick was wandering the walls of the manor. It had been a while since he had been here, and sometimes he liked to walk the grounds to remind himself of family wand what’s really important. As he was walking he heard a muffled whisper through a wall. Was it Titus? No it seemed too quiet for the dog, but it was coming from Damian’s room. He went to the door and pressed his ear up against the hard wood, trying to hear it better without opening the door. Sure he enough he could hear his youngest brother sniffle and try to muffle a sob.

Dicks stomach knotted up at the sound. Damian was such a hardened kid. Barely a teenager, but he acted like an adult. It wasn’t like Damian to cry, but if he only cried alone, then maybe he cried more than he let on.

Dick cracked the door open and peeked in. Damian was hunched over his desk, back to the door. His shoulders were shaking; he was definitely crying. Dick slipped into the room, using his ninja skills to get to Damian without him noticing. It wasn’t too hard, Damian had headphones on.

When he got to the small boy a tight hug once he reached him, earning a started scream. ”GRAYSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong. Why would you think something is wrong, you imbicile.”

Dick looks down at him, and reached out to wipe away some of the tears rolling down his cheek. Damian slapped the hand away from his face and wiped his eyes himself.  “I do not require your help, Grayson. Leave me alone.”

Damian got up quickly and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Dick looked down at the desk, and there were two pictures and an open sketchbook. One picture was one Alfred had taken. Bruce and Damian were at a baseball game. Both of them had no interest in the sport, but Alfred had gotten a candid photo of them eating hotdogs. Damian had ketchup on his face, and had a glass bottle of root beer in his hand, matching Bruce’s bottle of beer. He had on a baseball cap with Gotham’s team logo on it, and they wore matching polos. They both looked incredibly happy to be around each other; Alfred had said it seemed like a real father-son bonding experience.

The other picture was one of Talia with Damian as a toddler. She was teaching him how to walk. The boy only reached her knees, and was smiling with his chubby cheeks threatening to close his eyes. She was smiling just as wide, looked beautiful as always.

On the sketchbook was a pencil drawing. It was Damian between both of his parents. There were tear stains smudging the pencil. Poor boy just wants both of his parents with him. He wants to have a happy family. He wants a normal childhood. Damian looks so innocent in his drawing. Like a normal child with his normal, happy, loving parents.

Dick got up and went to look for Damian. It was hard to do considering how quiet the kid is. Eventually he found the kid hiding behind a bookshelf in the library. He had his knees to his chest, and his head down against his knees. “Damian,” Dick whispered, kneeling in front of his brother, “Damian it’s just me.”

“What did I tell you Grayson. I do not require your assistance. Why do you insist on following me?”

He lifted his head, and his eyes were red now. “Damian you’re crying. I just want to help you.”

Dick moved closer and touched Damian’s cheek, “Hey. It’s a perfectly normal thing to be upset about. You can talk to me about it.”

“I’m not upset. I don’t need to talk. I’m not crying!”

Dick sat back and watching him. It took a few minutes, but eventually he did speak. “Father and Mother will never get along. And I will never be able to have a life like that. I cannot have a complete family.”

“You have every right to be upset about that Damian. Your childhood was taken from you. I’m sorry. You have a family though. You have Talia and Bruce, even if not together at the same time. And because of Bruce you have Me, Jason, and Tim!”

Damian looked always and scoffed, but his lips were curled into a tiny smile. “I would rather be an only child.”

Dick laughed and hugged him; Damian was obviously feeling a little better. He could feel the small boy’s muscles relax. They stayed there until Alfred eventually found them to bring them downstairs for dinner. The small smile remained on Damian’s face for the rest of the night.


	2. Tim and Codeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tim got sick so he took cough med with codeine in it and cleans ohlawdy the entire house..."  
> Tim is a hot mess and this was fun

“Master Bruce, Master Timothy has caught a cold”

“Oh no.”

“He’s on a heavy antiviral.”

“Because his lowered immune system could put him in the hospital.”

“He is also on codeine to suppress his cough.”

Bruce looked at Alfred, his eyes widening. “Did you have to?”

“Yes Master Bruce. I did.”

Upstairs Jason walked out of the kitchen to find Tim standing right outside the doorway. He looked like a zombie; eyes glazed over and everything. “Uh Tim do you need anything?”

“This house is filthy. I need to clean it.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. Tim was not in any condition to be cleaning. “No you need to go to bed.”

Tim ignored him, and shuffled into the kitchen, retrieving rubber gloves and cleaning solution. Once he got the gloves on he started scrubbing at the walls with the cleaning solution. He was scrubbing the walls and muttering about the filthy home. Like a zombie maid.

Jason and Alfred let Tim clean the entire kitchen for about an hour before Jason had to pick him up and take him to the infirmary in the batcave. That only partially worked, and they had to strap him to the bed after they kept finding him trying to deep-clean the bat cave.

It was pathetic and hilarious at the same time. Dick didn’t seem very happy about finding Tim trapped in the infirmary room though. But with a kid like that you have to force him to relax against his will. Everyone just hoped he was feel better really, really quickly.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from theshippingmun on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is jaytim, can't you tell?

Touch. At first there had been none at all. At first he was just an image. Like a god, he worshipped him from afar. The closest they ever got was through the membrane of a photograph.

The first real touch between them was deadly. He woke up to the other holding a knife against his throat. The slice left a scar that he would rub when he was thinking about the older man.

As time went on touch lightened. The next time was a punch. After that was a shove. Then a handshake. Touch came more often, and it became playful hits and gentle nudges.

Eventually it became tender. Soft brushes of the skin. Soft kisses all over each other’s bodies. Caresses and eager hands sprawled on each other. Holding each other through the night. Brushing the hair out of each other’s faces and kissing each other’s eyelids.

But light touches leave their scars as well. The feeling of tears, dripping on their shoulder. The cold feeling of the others skin losing circulation. The wet of blood soaking both of their clothes.

The shutter of a last breath against his cheek.


	4. Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason thinking over what remains of his life.

Jason stood in front of a plot of ground. In front of it were three stones. 3 names were etched into the stones. Martha Wayne, Thomas Wayne, and Jason Todd. Jason never quite understood why Bruce had buried him next to his parents; he had never really been a part of the family.

There was a crunch of leaves and twigs behind him, and he turned to see Dick coming up beside him. “You okay out here?”  
Jason nodded, tucking his hands in his pockets. “Just one of those days where I don’t know what came back and what remains in that coffin.”

Dick smiled sadly. “What came up with you is the only part that mattered.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re my bother.”

Apparently that statement was a bad one, because in the next microsecond dick had his arms around him and was squeezing the life out of him.

“Dickie if you don’t stop hugging me you’ll have to put me back into the ground”

Instead of letting go, dick just let out another quiet laugh. “we love you jay. We all do. You are great. And an asshole. And if Tim sees you out here he’ll end up spending the next week moping out here.”

“We can’t have the emo bird being emotionally constipated, now can we?”

“No we can’t.”

“Would it be better for me to go try and steal his coffee.”

“He’ll attack you”

“Good. Need something to make me feel alive. What’s left of me anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in a prompt feel free to comment or ask me on [my tumblr](http://insanityrunsinthe-family.tumblr.com/)


End file.
